


The cherry blossom freezes in winter

by Orchidair



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidair/pseuds/Orchidair
Summary: What to do when your lovers an imposter?
Kudos: 5





	The cherry blossom freezes in winter

Chapter 1 

The tune blared through the dusty air that filled mirrah HQ as each cremate sped of and bussied themselves completing the tasks in yet another hell match waiting to find out who they would be betrayed by today the air growing ever thicker as the stale mate match of life and death marched on.

Pink ran through the halls white close on his tail.

"Hey! Pink wait up I wanna show you something cool!" White sung after pink as he scattered down the hall up towards the green house.

"Oh ok just lets me finish this task"

"Sure ill wait for you"

Pink went back to rushing into the greenhouse to complete one of his daily tasks of his list. White trailing behind, her heels clicking on the metal flooring as she stalked pinks every move. Pink grew increasingly more nerves. He could feel whites eyes gazing at him while he worked, looking after the plants. he'd always thought white looked rather spectacular in her jumpsuit. It fit her curves nicely. Pink and white had been friends since the day they border the ship together and hadn't spent a day apart since. They enjoyed each other's company.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Pink spun round only to find white inches away from his face. He felt his cheeks flush and grow warm like the sensation of drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold day.

"Your cheeks just went the same colour as your hair" she giggled bouncing up and down in the excited manner she always did when she noticed something small.

"Oh yes look what I can do!" White quipped before cautiously making her way the the vent in the corner of the room.

"Promise you won't tell anyone"pink nodded furiously before following her over to the vent next to her.she swivlled around making sure they were alone before squatting, popping open the vent and hopping inside.   
Pinks heart dropped.

"You coming?"she smiled holding a hand up for pink to follow. He knew he shouldn't go. He should run and tell everyone. He knew what this ment. But the thought of watching whites lifeless body slowly grow cold as she floats out into the inky black expanse of space is far to much and white would never hurt pink she wouldn't she's his friend and they'd never do anythinghe to hurt eachother other.

"You won't hurt me will you?"

"No of course not I'd never hurt you"

"Promise?"

"Promise" white nodded. Against all better judgement pink slipped his hand into whites and hopped into the vent with her. It was small and dark and they had to crawl but it felt cozy and safe even when pink knew white was one of the imposters.

"See its so cool down here" white chatted

"Quite the opposite actually I'd say its nice and warm" white giggled at that, turned and crawled towards pink backing him into the corner of the vent. Closing the distance between them until she was practically on top of him. Pink let out a shaky breath as he felt whites knee leaning against his inner thigh and was suddenly all to aware of how tight the bottom of his jumpsuit suddenly felt. pink could see the shine in whites eyes that mischievous look she gets when she's thought of something.

"Hey white could you move back a little please" pink managed to squeeze out without stuttering at all.

"Oh whys that pretty boy?"she said playfully moving slightly forward letting her knee brush up against pinks crotch. Making him release another small shuddering breath. At this white grinned.

"My my we are in quite the predicament you can't finish all your tasks while your all hot and bothered here let me help" and before pink could put out a word of protest she had planted her lips firmly on pinks, his eyes shooting open at first before flittering shut as he melted into the kiss. Whites tongue pushed open pinks lips and swept through pinks mouth coaxing out a small moan. Pink was now thrusting up onto whites leg desperately chasing release. Their mouths parted panting as white slowly unzipped pinks suit and let it slid of him. 

"May I?" Pink nodded furiously. She pulled at his pants releasing his hard cock already dripping with pre cum. Pink went dead silent as he heard foot steps above him in the green house. He covered his mouth and looked down at white. Who to his horror breathed a hot breath of air onto his cock making him shiver and moan. Luckily muffled by his hand. White slipped up and breathaly whispered into his ear.

"You better stay quiet it'd be awful if they found us" pinks eyes widened as whites long alien lounge stretched out. He shook his head desperately not wanting to be caught but white had already made up her mind. She trailed slowly all the way down his abs kissing and leaving marks this is ok he could handle this. Her calouse tounge wrapped around pinks length and tightened making him bite down hard on his fist to stop a moan from escaping. Nevermind he couldn't handle this. White grinned around his cock and pumped her tounge up and down painfully slow making him writhe in agonisingly slow build up wanting release from a faster speed. They heard the steps echo away and pink released his hand from his mouth.white engulfed him fully and he let out a cry.

"Fuck!!"white looked up at him unzipping her own suit and letting her tits bounce free. She straddled pink taking his wrists and holding them above his head before slowly lowering herself onto his throbbing cock. Bouncing up and down teasingly slow and oh god it was driving pink mad. 

"Please please" he pleaded

"Please what?" White asked almost mocingly.

"Please go faster" pink looked up at her desperate.

"Ok but you can only come when I say you can" she smiled. Pink furiously nodded that's got to be better than this slow torture. But boy was he so wrong. She moved up and down quickly, moaning and breathing hevaly. Pinks cock was twitching desperately. White came fast and hard clenching around pinks cock he was so close. 

"I'm gonna cum" at this remark white moved swiftly off him not giving him quite enough. He was so desperate he suddenly felt she needed a lesson. He swiftly moved switching positions and pinning her to the vent floor.

"Oh my someone's eager I give you permission you earned it" this was all pink needed he thrust into white making her moan. He pounded into her furiously tears brimming at her cheeks and making her moan loud and high pitched.

"Pink Fuck pink" her voice calling his name sent him over the edge coming hard into white making her orgasm for the second time. spasming and letting his back arch into it, his head tilting back and his eyes squeezing tight shut as he rode out his orgasm.

"You really are something" she grinned up at him as he gently pulled his cock from her dripping hole. They lay there for a moment cuddling in each others arms pink playing with whites long hair that was now a little messy. Slowely they shuffled cleaning up and putting their suits back on.

"Lets go finish your tasks shall we" she held a hand out to pink.

"Yeah lets" they crawled out of the vent making sure no one was around. And sped off white following pink first to mad bay where white and cyan watched pink scan. Then to the cafeteria to meet everyone else. White watched pink look at cyan happy and bubbly and suddenly felt a sting of pain. She can't kill him and he'd hate her if she killed everyone else.

"Hey pink follow me"cyan enthused

"Ok!" Pink smiled happy to follow cyan where she wanted to go. White kept an eye on them making sure the other imposter wasn't around. Cyan led pink back to mad bay.

"Hey pink"

"Yeah cyan"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Um sure!" Cyan leaned in to pinks ear and said something that made pink smile. She backed off a little before pressing her lips onto pinks. White backed of from the vent opening. This was all she needed pink will be looked after by cyan it'll be ok then. She felt tears sting her eyes but she brushed them away. This had to be done.

Pink pushed cyan off him and dipped his mouth.

"Come one pink I know you like me"

"No no I don't I like white not you no thank you I'm going to find white" pink turned to leave in hurry to get away from cyan. But cyan grabbed his wrist spinning him around.

"What does she have that I don't!" Pink didn't answer but instead twisted his wrist out of Chan's grip and ran back towards the cafeteria stopping just outside the entrance to breath and calm down. White watched pink walk in his Cheeks flushed she guessed cyan had something to do with that.

"White!" Pink breathed a sigh of release and ran to whites side hugging her and nesteling into her arms for comfort but when he looked up her eyes looked glazed over and dead no longer full of life and mishchive.

"White? What's wrong?"

"pink if I kill the other imposter and turn myself in you'll live"

"What?!" Pink looked horrified

"You can't I don't want you to"

"Its ok you'll get to live and you can be with cyan you like her right"

"What no I would never"

"Don't lie to me please pink this is hard enough as it is I saw you two kissing" pinks heart dropped no no no no please don't say she's actually going to do this. He felt her lips press on his gently and stepped away from him. she walked over to red on the other side of the cafeteria with the rest of the group.

"Hey red your the other imposter right!"

"What?" Everyone turned and looked at white stood there tounge out slightly so they could see she was defiantly an imposter.

"I-i in I don't know what your talking about"

"White please don't" pink clung to whites arm tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It'll be ok" she looked at pink and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. He knew he couldn't stop her now she had made up her mind. He closed his eyes tight now sobbing.

"Please no please white you said you'd never hurt me so why are you doing this to me now?"

"Shhhh its gonna be ok" she ended reds life swiftly pink herd reds body thump to the ground and his gun clatter to the floor.

"Get the gun cyan" yelled green. He ran and picked it up firing a single bullet at whites chest. She collapsed her knees buckling underneath her. Pink opened his eyes.

"You idiot we didn't tell you to shoot her she saved us!"

"But I I thought" Pink looked down at whites body and pulled it close wailing and looking at his fellow crewmates in desperation.

"Help her she did nothing wrong" orange and yellow ran forward and helped pink pick her up. Green walked forward.

"Get her to medbay we might still be able to help" they ran off sprinting down the halls to medbay. They swerved round the corner into medbay and placed her on one of the tables. Yellow gathered cloths to stop the bleading and orange gathered the equipment they needed to do the operation to try and save her. 

"Its ok pink we need to take it from here"

"Oh ok" pink hesitated pressing a kiss on whites still lips before stumbling out the room to sit and wait and find out the outcome. Seconds turned into minuets minuets into hours it was getting unbearable.

"Hey pink" he twisted his head around to see green the person in charge of their mission stood in front of him.

"S-sir sorry I shouldn't be crying" he began to wipe his face but green moved his hands.

"Hey who said you shouldn't be crying?" Green pulled pink into a tight hug pink melting into it.

"Whites one of my best friends we went through training together I knew she was an alien and so I knew shed always end up being an imposter this way when we go on missions together she always finds the other imposter and saves the whole crew but I don't think she knew I was on this mission with her or she wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that" pink looked at green tears still threatening to pour down his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see her like that it must be awful for you" pink nodded slowly and green pulled him back into the tight hug.

"Lets wait for her together" he said softly into pinks ear. They sat leaning against each other's shoulders eventually pink drifted off lightly snoring.

"Hey pink wake up" green gently raised pink from his slumber.  
"Whites ok" at this pink quickly sat up.

"Can I go see her?" He said enthusiastically.

"I think we can go in" green Stood up and helped pink up taking his hand and pulling him up of the ground. He led pink into med bay.

"Pink!" White called to him. Pink ran into whites arms.

"Don't you ever do that again you told me you would never hurt me so please never do that ever again!"white pulled him into her arms tight holding him and running her fingers over his back. 

"I won't I promise"

"Hey white how you feeling?"

"Oh green hi I'm feeling ok sore but ok"

"That's good"

The next few weeks white rested and pink and green looked after her. Cyan avoided them as much as possible not knowing what to do or say.

-3 weeks later-

"Hey cyan can I talk with you?" Pink placed a hand on cyans shoulder.

"Oh yeah sure" cyan followed pink awkwardly.they finally got to electrical.

"Listen pink I'm really sorry i-i I just panicked I didn't know what to do and I'm just im so sorry" pink looked at cyan sympathetically.

"Its ok it was a stressful situation"

"You forgive me?" Cyan said holding his arms out to pink. 

"I do but you need to apologize to white I mean she was the one you shot" pink embrassed cyan and hugged her tight.

"Oh I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I'm about to do" cyan whispered into pinks ear. 

"W-what?" Pink looked at cyan as she slowly started to grin.

"Gha" pink felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Ill give you a clue white wasn't an imposter she just knows how to hack the system not being human and all" cyans eyes widened blood trikling down his lip he coughed splattering blood onto cyans uniform.

"Pink!" White appeared in the room. Cyan looked at her desperate and scared.

"Oh white so glad your here me and pink were just discussing how I need to apologize to you I'm so sorry for shooting you. No hard feelings?" Cyan smiled cruely at white and held a hand towards her for a handshake.

"You monster!" White launched at cyan bearing her fangs and roaring. cyan dodged quickly dropping pinks body and letting it slump to the floor.

"Pink" white rushed to his side.

"I'm sorry white you said you'd never hurt me but here I am hurting you"

"No no no no you'll be ok you have to be please" cyan cackled 

"oh please he's going to die and we'll win"

"We?"

"Oh I forgot to mention there's still two imposters left and once I've delt with you two we win"

"I'm sorry white"

"Shshsh its ok pink its no bodies fault" white craddled pink closer to her and brased her self for the inevitable.  
"Aww no fight no revenge?"

"There's no point I can't live if pinks not with me" white looked down at pink.

"I love you dearest"pink held whites face and leaned up to kiss her gently on her soft lips. Cuddling close together.

"Ugh so sappy well goodbye white and pink my dear friends and white its a shame you betrayed us" tears streamed down whites face as she watched the light disappear from pinks once whimsical and playful eyes. Then black as cyan bought her dagger down hard driving it deep into whites spine and ending her life. Her body dropped next to pinks and they lay there still in each others arms.

The siren blarred

The lights went black

Imposters win

Cyan, white and green


End file.
